Once Upon a Dream
by EndlessDiamondSky
Summary: Drabble/One shot: What if Aurora was still conscious and aware of what was going on after falling asleep? My take on what her thoughts might have been as she waited for the prince to save her.


A/N: This is just a random idea that came to me while listening to Bring Me To Life by Evanescence in the middle of the night. I haven't been getting too many reviews for my Aladdin story The Tie That Binds, so I thought I'd write a one-shot while I wait and twiddle my thumbs. :) Enjoy, and don't forget to review to let me know what you thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleeping Beauty or any of its characters; they are the property of Disney (though I wish they were mine ^_^). Also, any lines that are quotes from the film are not mine, and are only used because they are necessary for the story.

* * *

Aurora had scarcely felt the prick of the spindle when she collapsed to the floor, lost in a deep slumber. She had seen her world go black, as the hypnosis Maleficent had placed on her faded, and saw the evil fairy's dark sillouhette as she fell.

In the darkness, she thought perhaps that the spell had blinded her, for she could see nothing, but was still vaguely aware of her surroundings. She tried to move, first by attempting to open her eyes, then by attempting to move her arms and legs. Neither worked -- in fact, she could hardly feel her body lying against the cold, cobble stone floor. But though her sense of touch was severely weakened, her hearing was apparently still intact. She distinctly heard the three good fairies weeping over her, horrified that their worst fears had come true.

"I'll never forgive myself..." she heard Flora say between sobs.

"We're all to blame," Fauna said shortly afterward.

Later, she felt as if she were being carried, though _how _she was being carried was beyond her. She felt no hands upon her, and almost seemed to float through the rooms of the palace. She had only discovered that day that her beloved aunts were fairies -- was their magic carrying her motionless body? It must have been, because she felt lighter than air, despite the heaviness in her heart.

Then came the slight pressure of landing on something, a bed perhaps. Her hands were crossed over her stomach, a rose resting beneath them. Her golden hair was gracefully sprawled out amongst the pillows, and a blanket was drawn over her legs. All was quiet, except for the light mumblings of the three fairies on the balcony. She could not make out most of their words, but one sentence carried through the fog of her mind and reached her.

"We'll put them all to sleep, until Rose awakens," said Flora. In her walk through the kingdom earlier that day, she had seen, for the first time since she was a baby, how populated and successful it was. Would all of them really be put to sleep with her, confined only to their thoughts for all eternity? What if she remained asleep forever? Wouldn't that amount to the same as killing her new subjects? She wanted desperately to say all of this, to scream to someone, anyone, what she was feeling. But her rose red lips refused to move, frozen in a peaceful smile.

Everything became quiet -- it would seem the fairies had left her alone to carry out their plan. She thought back to the boy she had met in the forest. Everything had been so perfect as she danced in his arms. It was as if she had known him for a lifetime, and not just one blissful afternoon. Then reality destroyed her happiness when she returned home, and discovered that she was not a peasant girl, but a princess, who would have to marry a prince she didn't know and didn't love. She couldn't help but feel like a fool now -- her depression over the boy she met had only made it easier for this strange spell to be cast upon her. And if three magical fairies would not be able to break it, who on Earth would be able to save her?

Slowly, her body drifted into an even deeper slumber, where she could no longer think or feel. Lost in the unconscious world, she dreamed of her peasant boy, and saw them dancing through the woods, together again...once upon a dream.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! It's my first one shot, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. Tell me what you loved, what you hated, and everything in between so I can do better in the future. :)


End file.
